pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Gigante King
Description The '''Gigante King '''is the tallest and most detailed boss ever seen in any Patapon game to date. Standing up, only halfway up his thighs will fit on the screen. He also bears a strong resemblence to figures of Greek mythology (hence the nicknames). Looking at him, one can truly appreciate the incredible detail and style that has gone into Patapon 3. His animations are the most fluid yet and the amount of detail on the Gigante King's body is incredible. Aside from being visually stunning, he is also one of the most challenging bosses of the game. His size give his attacks incredible range, most of which can devastate your army in a single hit. The fight begins with the Gigante KIng standing straight up. After the player attacks his legs for a while and dealing a certain amount of damage, he will bend down, and the fight begins. He appears in the rare mission "The Great Gigante King" at the Savannah of Envious Eyes. The Gigante King is, visually, quite different from Gigantus. It is brown (instead of navy blue) in colour and has a much more exquisite sword. His eyes are also bright blue, as opposed to the brown colour of the Gigantus. Judging by the rust-like color, it might mean that he is older than Gigantus.It also has two daggers, instead of one, sheathed at his belt. He also dons a crown over his helmet (signifying him being king) and wears armour. Attacks Sword Strike Gigante King will rise up and lift his sword high into the sky. The camera will follow him and stay fixated on his face and arm for about 4 beats, which will give you just enough time to strike one command. He will then smash his sword down onto your army. If you're far enough away, you can dodge this via PonPata, but due to the size of his sword, this is unlikely. Defend with ChakaChaka at all costs. Body Slam Possibly his most feared attack, many players have fallen victim to the Gigante King's body slam. He will take a step back, and then stand up, only to throw himself onto your army. Most players don't recognize this as an attack at first, and are completely caught off guard when he strikes. This attack can only be dodged if you are far enough away from him, as he will use the entire length of his body to crush you. Defend at all cost, as this attack can kill your entire team in a single hit. Shockwave This attack doesn't do as much damage as the first two, but it has a high critical ratio, so using DonDon is advised. The Gigante King will take a step back, stab his sword into the ground behind him, and then rip it out, moving forward and up, also producing a shockwave that travels along the ground. If you're far enough away, you can jump the shockwave, but if you're too close, the sword will hit you as he uppercuts, so it's easiest just to defend against this attack, as it doesn't deal terrible damage. Stomp This is probably the only attack of the Gigante King that can be easily dodged. Evade with PonPata, or even DonDon. The Gigante King will lift his foot up into the air, and then attempt to crush your Patapons with it. This attack isn't lethal, but it can deal considerable damage, but you won't be devastated if you forget to evade, defend, or miss a beat. Roaring Rage When you weaken him enough, (before the health bar goes red), Gigante King will get angered and roar into Rage Mode and won't even slow down. So keep your eyes open for the deadly Body Slam after he does it. Strategies When fighting the Gigante King, it's advised that all your Patapons are at least Lv. 30,otherwise, they won't do enough damage to actually hurt him. Make sure to defend against or dodge his attacks, or you'll find yourself defeated quicker than you may like. Keep in mind that he is classified as a Giant, so weapons like 'Gesundbeit' and ´Romulu´s Halberd´ will do extra damage against him. He is somewhat easy to stagger, and even easier to poison and put to sleep. Just like any boss in Patapon 3, Gigante King will begin to attack very rapidly once weakened so defend at all cost. There is a warning for this, he will roar at your troops, letting you know he is about to attack quickly that is the Roaring Rage mode. *A useful way to defeat this boss is using a Jamsch with a poison twinhorn, as poison does a considerable amount of damage, and the twinhorn also causes sleep. Using a Tondenga, Guardia, or Taterazay also helps this stategy. However, his body slam will instantly kill Jamsch. *its Good To use Guardira when in Hero Mode He will stop the Shockwave from coming to your Team. Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Demon